For the Love of Humanity
by CosmicSun
Summary: Elyse Winter is an undercover spy for Commander and Cheif Darius Zackly as a Military Police captain. She is captured during an information gathering mission for her employer. Her uncle, Erwin Smith, finds out she is in danger and plans a rescue mission to save her. Levi, Erwin, and Hange embark to save her. Can love bloom between the spy and humanities strongest? Levi x OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own any of the SNK characters or storyline, only my OC. This story begins after Annie is captured and before season 2. Elyse is 26 in the present story. I hope you guys like it! Reviews are appreciated.**

The sun had set on the barriers of Wall Sina, revealing the secrets and corruption that daylight obscures. Elyse Winter worked well within the shadows. She could twist them into revealing the truths they hide, as was expected from a trained spy, and was manipulating them now in Commander Nile Dawk's personal office. The office itself was simple and unassuming, unlike the man whom it belonged to. Elyse knew for a fact that the office contained information that could lead to the potential assassination of several important military members, including her uncle, Commander Erwin Smith. Her employer, Commander and Chief Darius Zackly ordered her to bring this information to him, and the spy was determined to follow through.

Elyse started by searching any obvious spots for what she was looking for: the filing cabinet, the desk, even checking for false bottoms in the drawers. Eventually, she found a floorboard that wasn't quite placed correctly. Pulling it up, her hand grasped, searching in the dark space and stopping when her fingers grazed over a file.

 _This is it._ Elyse smiled to herself, intense blue eyes skimming the incriminating documents. _This will be enough._

Elyse took a few moments to study the files contents, insuring they were indeed enough. She replaced the floorboard and tucked the documents into her jacket and stood up. The spy made a quick surveillance of the office to make sure her presence would not be noticed by Commander Nile the next day. All for not it seemed, as several pairs of loud footsteps were running down the hall assumingly towards the room which held Elyse breaking and entering. Her head snapped up at the sound of oncoming danger.

Dashing for the already open window from where she entered, Elyse jumped out onto the street below. Voices were heard from above, but she didn't pause to see them beginning their pursuit. Heart racing and legs propelling forward, Elyse was determined to escape, knowing they would not fire on her within the dead of night. She knew they would want as little attention drawn to them as possible. She prided herself on her endurance running and stamina, and also knew the layout of this area well having spent her days patrolling these very streets. Elyse was able to lose her pursuers quickly, winding up in an uninhabited park where she could stash the documents in case she was caught. The spy in her knew she had not lost the thugs so easily and wanted leverage if the chase made a turn for the worse. Burying the file, she waited a few seconds before dashing from her cover and running once again. It didn't take long for the thugs to catch up to her. There were several of them and only one of her, and the head start she had she used to hide her leverage.

Quickly Elyse rounded a corner, halting as Nile Dawk himself stood at the end of the short alley, armed thugs on both sides, guns trained on her. She realized with dread that these guns were made especially for silent killing. Or maiming, which would likely be their orders.

"It seems your cover has been blown, _Captain_ Elyse." Nile started, taking a step towards her, the spy turned to make a hasty retreat, but stopped short when a shot was fired a few paces before her feet. "I would stay put if I were you. And while you're at it, on your knees, hands behind your head."

Elyse complied, slowly lowering herself. Her eyes stayed alert, focusing more on the figure in front of her than the two guns aimed directly at her. "You should let me go Nile."

"You're in no position to make demands, Captain. I'm hurt to discover that you're the one that's been sneaking through my personal business. I had great plans for that pretty blonde head of yours."

The spy sneered at him as he got closer to her, too close for her taste. "Your personal business includes killing off my uncle."

Nile reached his hand to smooth her hair, causing Elyse to flinch away. Instead he reached into her jacket, feeling for the file. Finding it already missing, he clenched his fist in front of her. "A minor detail which I had hoped you would overlook- after the fact. The offer is still open… I just need what you stole from me."

Elyse laughed sardonically. "The evidence of you stealing from the people? I'm sorry, you are not getting that from me, no matter what you do. Embezzlement is a serious crime the king does not take kindly to, especially when the funds are used to overthrow every high ranking military member."

Sharp pain exploded on the side of Elyse's face, the taste of blood quickly filling her senses. Nile rubbed his knuckles and began walking away from her at the same time two men approached her from behind. "Such a shame..." Nile muttered, which was the last thing Elyse heard before her consciousness left her.

Erwin's desk had a large stack of paperwork on it, long overdue since the capture of the female titan, Annie Leonhart. He pulled from the top of the stack and began working his way through the pile. Most of the paperwork consisted of reports, new recruits, and reviewing the ever dwindling funds for the Scouting Regiment. Each paper needed his full attention with every tedious detail listed. Despite Erwin's diligence, his attention was dwindling and was relieved when there was a slight knock at the door. "Enter." He said, not lifting his head from his work.

Captain Levi entered the room, a forgotten envelope in his hand. He glanced at the paperwork with indifferent, narrowed eyes. Levi sat himself in the chair across from him, putting his elbow on the edge of the desk "It's close to lunch, have you been at this all morning?" Levi asked coolly.

Erwin looked up from his paperwork briefly to acknowledge the shorter man in front of him. "There's a lot I haven't been able to do with recent events.", he answered before continuing his work. A few quiet moments passed and Levi finally remembered the envelope. He gazed irately down at the item in his hands. "Tch, I forgot to mention that some gangly scout ran into me, said this is for you. When I say ran into me I mean it in the literal sense. Little shit fell over." Levi handed the envelope to Erwin. "It doesn't say who it's from."

Erwin sighed in resignation and took the envelope, examining it. Sighing once again, he took his letter opener from his desk and sliced the envelope open.

 _"'Erwin,'"_ he began aloud, _"'I am sending this to you at great risk, but feel obligated to do so as your niece has made an impression on me while under my employ. She has spoken of you often and I feel duty bound to give you a fighting chance at saving her so she will not die under my orders, though I am sure she is prepared to do so.'"_ Erwin paused, concern wrinkling his brow. Levi was listening intently with an intense glare set in his eyes.

The captain knew what the commander's niece meant to him, though few people knew of her. She was his last surviving relative, his sister's daughter no less, and though Levi himself had never met the younger sibling he felt as if he had. On days which were worse than others he and Erwin would recollect nostalgic memories. Whenever Erwin spoke of his niece his face would brighten up and a rare smile would form on his face.

"' _Elyse has been captured during her last mission. By the time this letter reaches you they will have had her contained for three days. I have discovered where she is located, but that is as far as my reach may interfere. I cannot be found tied to her, and I fear her captors discovering me as her employer would get her killed. I fear it will not be long before she is wishing for death. I suggest haste and discretion.'"_

The bottom held an address but there was no signature. Despite the lack of identity of the sender, Erwin knew exactly whom it had come from. Elyse had been allowed to tell him she was working undercover in the Military Police for Darius Zackly since she had graduated top of her class. Slowly working her way up the ranks, she had finally made the rank of Captain. The last time Erwin had seen her was at that ceremony a year and a half ago.

Silence filled the office as Erwin re-read the foreboding letter. His narrowed eyes moved across the page in concentration. Levi was staring at the older man intently, waiting for the plan he knew would be laid out shortly. There was no question of the captain going with him. In the past Levi had owed Erwin his life. Despite that debt being long repaid, Levi would without a doubt support Erwin and follow him to the death if the commander needed it.

After several drawn out minutes Erwin finally looked up from the paper, determination evident in his eyes. Only Levi could see the worry that hid behind them. "This may be a trap. Even if it isn't, you're the only one I can ask to go blind into this hideout. The risk is high."

Levi's cold eyes never left the commander's. "I'll go. You and I can kill all their shitty asses for putting her in danger." He paused, contemplating for a moment. "There's a possibility that Elyse is badly injured. Those fucks are most likely torturing her for information. We should also take Hange for on spot medical attention."

Although Hange was often seen as extreme and over-zealous at times, there was a reason Erwin had chosen her as section commander of the Scouting Regiment. Her wide ranging skill set made her a huge asset, and when things got serious, the scientist could always be relied upon for any task.

Erwin knew Levi was right, but if something were to take a turn for the worst all three of the high-ranking members of the Scouting Regiment could end up dead. He knew the risk was too high, but he also knew he could never leave his niece in the hands of thugs. Elyse's potential has and will continue to benefit humanity, of that he was certain.

"We will leave at nightfall."

Once Hange was informed that Erwin had a niece it took several minutes to calm the scientist down and explain the situation to her. Hange then gravely agreed to go on a rescue mission to save Erwin's last surviving relative. Together the three members of the Scouting Regiment formulated a plan to prevent as many mistakes as possible in order to safely get the little spy back. Preparations did not take long once they had decided upon a course of action.

Hours later, the trio was parked a couple blocks from the address Darius had given them. They were dressed in civilian clothes, with large cloaks to disguise their omnidirectional gear. Hange insisted on taking a carriage instead of all riding horseback. Although it was slower, in the scenario of Elyse's condition being worse than they hoped, horseback would only worsen her injuries making their journey all for not.

Hange was to stay with the carriage to make a quick getaway in the likely event they were caught. Levi and Erwin would be the rescue team, sneaking in and out as quickly as possible. Erwin would drive the carriage if Elyse did indeed need medical attention, Hange would be inside tending to her wounds, and Levi would be on horseback, as his omnidirectional skills exceeded his partners.

Levi and Erwin left a jittery Hange and launched themselves to the nearest rooftop. Jumping from building to building, they stopped once they were directly across from the northern wall of the building supposedly holding Elyse. They were crouched low, surveying the building to discover the most desirable entrance. The building was seemingly an old storehouse, three stories high, and worn down.

Erwin was quietly watching for any activity when Levi moved to stand.

"Stay here," The captain whispered. "I'm going to get a closer look." The older man nodded gruffly in reply. Ensuring no one was around, Levi started for the next rooftop. After maneuvering over several rooftops Levi found himself facing the southern wall of the storehouse. It seemed that every wall of the building had windows on each floor except the east facing wall, though few of them, making their entrance and escape points few and possibly well-guarded. There was a small alleyway that led to the southern wall, making escape through the back entrance difficult with their gear, especially if carrying Elyse's body. Memorizing each window's location, Levi then made his way back to the commander's position.

Once Levi returned he relayed his discoveries to Erwin. The older man thought solemnly for a moment with his hand cupping his chin before making a decision.

"If there is a basement that's where they would be holding her. Underground means noise reduction." Erwin muttered matter-of-factly. "I will enter through the first floor window on the west side, clear it, and make my way down to the basement. That makes the second and third floor your responsibility. The back entrances are likely less guarded due to the alley limiting movement, you should enter through there. We'll meet on the second floor, north side, where the window is. If there are any complications shoot off one of the noisemakers."

With limited options for communication, they opted for one of Hange's experimental noisemakers. Similar to a grenade, except when the pin is pulled they release a series of high-pitched noises that can be heard through several walls depending on the makeup.

Levi was silently hoping that for Erwin's sake, Elyse was alive. The captain knew that if anything dire had happened to her Erwin could go off the deep end avenging her. He silently studied the commander beside him, who continued discussing the plan of action. Over the years they had come to be close. The serious, callous commander and the frightening captain who could stare down even Hange with his cold, hard glare had developed a relationship that has only grown.

Once upon a time Levi had been hired to end this man's life, but Erwin ended up saving Levi's instead when his only friends had been eaten by titans. Erwin gave him a chance he never would have had to escape the Underground, a chance that most people from above would have turned their nose at. They have since then been going on missions to further humanity's progress and making a real difference.

Erwin gave Levi a purpose in life, and Levi was determined to follow Erwin, even if it meant his own death.

Elyse had tried to escape. She'd endured oxygen-deprivation, beatings, knife wounds, and worse, yet she would not talk. They had threatened Erwin's life, but still she didn't talk. Elyse knew that if they could kill Erwin, they would have already. Otherwise they wouldn't have needed to fund his assassination.

They tried to break her when they told her no one was coming for her. She had already known this. That is the danger that comes with every mission. Darius couldn't risk exposing himself to save one spy. It didn't phase her knowing this. It strengthened her resolve knowing that she would die for humanity's sake.

Elyse had found a chance to escape and took it, knowing the only way she would get out of this situation and back to complete her mission was on her own. She jumped out of the three story building. She didn't make it more than a couple of blocks with what she assumed was a broken leg. The thugs caught up to her and dragged her back to her makeshift made the chance of another escape more difficult when they broke her right arm.

The captive focused on her memories with her family for strength to keep her silence. She never knew her father, and her mother never talked to about him. Elyse never regretted it, she figured her father wasn't worth her time if he was too blind to see her family was worth his. Erwin was the closest thing to a father she ever had. When her mother died, he took care of her. He educated her in every subject, determined that she succeed. He never let her take the easy route. She wouldn't be who she was today without Erwin. Her only regret would be not seeing him again.

Nile himself was the last to interrogate her. He sauntered in, seeming to enjoy her beaten state. She hated his voice. He was a fickle man with no integrity. He had tried softer tactics, saying she'd be rewarded and released for the file and any information she had. He even promised to spare her uncle's life. Nile didn't take kindly when she laughed in his face, and once again she was beaten.

After that she drifted in and out of consciousness, her waking moments no longer lucid.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own any of the SNK characters or storyline, only my OC. I'm trying to make it so my chapters will be longer, which means it takes longer for me to update. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far, reviews always help! :) Shout out to all my friends who've helped me publish.**

Erwin entered the first floor window with no incident. It was unlocked, which would have seemed suspicious if not for the cigarette butts littering the windowsill. He wrinkled his nose at the acrid smell.

 _Seems this bad habit has saved me some trouble. Maybe whoever smokes these will die of lung cancer before I get to them, too._

He had hoped Elyse would be in the room he entered first but he knew that was wishful thinking. The desolate, run down room was empty, save a few mice that were making a meal out of the contents of a knocked over trash can, a table, and a couple of chairs. It had two closed doors, one to the right of the window and one directly across from him. Choosing the latter, Erwin covertly walked closer, listening for movement on the other side. After a few moments he could distinguish at least three separate voices.

"Boss sure had those boys do a number on that girl." One grunted, voice a low croak.

Another replied in a low grumble. "She hasn't been steadily conscious since then, how is that supposed to help us get information out of her?"

 _Looks like we'll be needing Hange after all._ The commander thought, clenching his fists. He breathed deeply, trying to control the rage burning within him.

"Unless you want to end up like her, I suggest you don't say stuff like that when the boss is around." The third person chuckled, earning a _Tch_ and another grumble from his accomplices.

Their chatter continued while Erwin strategized. The three of them against Erwin posed a challenge, especially with the inability to judge his opponents appearance beforehand. However, with quick, precise work and the element of surprise he could take out the first one before the other two could fall through the door. If they were armed, Erwin could steal one of their guns and use it against them.

The commander silently moved to the other door to the right of the window. He listened quietly for a few moments. Upon hearing nothing, he opted for opening the other door first. He didn't want to risk the noise attracting the three brutes and losing his upper hand. Erwin quietly grabbed one of the chairs and placed it against the door to the window's right side, hoping it would slow someone down if they were on the other side.

Erwin picked up an aluminum can from the scattered trash, frightening the mice to flee. Both doors only opened into the room he was hiding in, meaning he could hide behind the open door and ambush whoever entered first without exposing himself when they first entered.

Erwin positioned himself beside the door before throwing the can. The talking outside of the door hushed at the sound of the clatter.

"Did you hear that?"

"Sure did. Do you think it's just the mice?"

"Go check it out, idiot!" There was the sound of shoving before footsteps approached the door cautiously.

There was the sound of shoving before footsteps approached the door cautiously. The commander's body tensed, preparing to surprise his oncoming opponent with a blow to the head. The door creaked open slowly as one of the unlucky thugs investigated the room.

Before Erwin had a chance to attack, the booming sound of shattering glass echoed from the floors above. The thugs glanced quickly at each other before running hastily towards the sound.

"Bitch is trying to escape again! Hurry up!" Alonso commanded, prompting the other two to match his speed. The three of them were up the stairs in seconds, showing Erwin his next destination. He now knew that his niece's life rested in Levi's hands. _His_ capable _hands._ Erwin thought to himself, closing his eyes and breathing deeply in hopes of calming the raging storm within him. _If anyone can save her, it's humanity's strongest soldier._ It made him laugh knowing Elyse was giving them hell, it gave him the calm to focus his rage on his enemies.

Erwin peeked around the cracked door and established no one else was around before exiting his hiding spot. The door opened into a large, open room with old barrels that had been turned into makeshift tables and stools. Erwin watched for a moment longer before following the thugs up the stairs, the sound of fighting already resonating throughout the time-worn building. The commander hoped he could distract the thugs into attacking him, giving Levi the opportunity he needs to escape with Elyse.

Levi examined his break in options. There were windows facing the south on both the 2nd and 3rd stories, each having the potential for a brawl. Very little was known about this operation, the layout of the building, how many adversaries, and where Elyse was being kept... all important variables to account for. Choosing the best entry point with little information was more than complicated, which made Levi pause and consider his options. Upon closer inspection he found one window on the second floor broken, glass shattered onto the street below. Levi stared for a moment more, realizing Elyse must have tried to escape _through that window_. Levi was impressed with her for not giving up. The spy had no way of knowing if rescue was on the way, and the fact that she was even still alive meant she hasn't given into her captors and revealing information.

The broken, second story window was high up off the ground. Levi's expression turned grim as he contemplated his next moves. _I doubt she didn't get injured from that height, that makes things more difficult._ Levi considered silently. _Maybe ... I can use her attempted escape to our advantage._ The captain began peering through the windows, hoping to get a better idea of the layout. He began with the broken window. No light came from the room, matching the dark sky that hid him. Hoping that the lack of lights meant lack of guards he risked calling for Erwin's niece.

"Elyse," he tried, waiting silently for any signs of movement. After a few moments, he tried again, a little louder. "Elyse, are you in here?" Levi began turning away, ready to give up when the sound of shuffling made his ears perk up. He looked sharply back through the broken window, eyes narrowing as he tried to make out her shape in the dark.

"H-hello?", Levi squeezed the window's ledge as the hoarse, wavering voice reached his ears. Goosebumps formed on his arms, whether from the cool air or his rush of anger he was unsure, "Who's there?"

He could make out movement in the darkness when suddenly there was a groan of pain and a stream of whispered curses. Her attempted movements stopped, confirming the spies injuries to the captain. A surprising swell of anger welled up in his stomach.

"My name is Levi, I'm here with Commander Erwin. Elyse, how many shitheads are keeping you hostage?" He growled.

Elyse thought for a second before replying. "Two guard my door, I can hear them talking when I'm awake. And I've seen 5 others around." She paused before adding, "I won't be any help in a fight... I-I can't move very much."

He nodded in response, "Erwin and I are here to rescue you. Will you be able to leave with us?

"Well, I am _not_ staying.", she laughed painfully. "They've got my arms and legs tied. I'm a fucking worm. Useless."

Levi thought for a few moments, deciding what to do next. The carriage was too loud to bring right to the building, and he knew he could easily carry her the few blocks to safety. There was just the small matter of attracting the seven other thugs in the process. "Try to make it to the window."

Elyse gathered the small amount of strength left in her and prepared for the pain that was to come. It took a moment, but after a few suffering seconds Levi heard her start to move through the stale room. With every centimeter she progressed the more her agony grew. Each troubled breath of the sour-smelling room left her more and more dizzy.

A small whine escaped her but Elyse didn't stop. She _needed_ to leave this place, yet her vision was fading to black with every victory forward. Elyse ground her teeth in frustration. She could still feel the painfully freezing water in her lungs, the fracturing of her fragile bones, and worst of all she could still feel the _toxic_ touch of the man who tortured her into this pathetic state.

Deciding a break was best, she rolled onto her back, crying out as her back bumped against a stool. A heavy object fell from the stool, striking her head. After her moan of pain, the room grew quiet.

Levi stopped himself from calling out to her as a door opened, causing light to stream into the room. He ducked his head away from the broken window so he would not be seen. Two men entered the room, squinting their eyes in the dark. Levi glanced inside for a moment to examine his enemies. One was a short and bulky man, while the other was thin, toned and much taller. The tall one had made his way further into the room while searching for Elyse, while the short one cowered by the door.

"Where's is she?" The bulkier man asked, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice. His tone amused Levi, Elyse must have done some damage to him to scare such a bull of a man.

"I don't see her ropes lying around anywhere. She's still in here, so be careful." The other replied, "This little cunt is getting to be more hassle than she's worth. When she finally gives in I hope Commander Nile lets me finish her off. " The tall man kneeled down, finding an unconscious Elyse. He ran his hand down her cheek. "It's been fun bruising her pretty face, I'll admit to missing the pleasure I get from this one once the little thing is dead. She's unconscious, Abe. You're safe."

The brute by the doorway, Abe, walked to stand next to his comrade. "Looks like she was struggling. Knocked herself out again."

"Jesus, at this rate she'll die before we can interrogate her again." The tall man stood and brought his foot back, kicking Elyse in the stomach.

Levi launched himself through the window with his arms up to protect his face. _Strategy and variables be damned._ He had his swords drawn as soon as he landed. Glass crashed down around him onto the dirty floor as rage propelled him forward. The two men shouted in surprise, Abe going immediately for his standard issue firearm. Levi lashed his sword out, striking the man's now immobilized hand. Humanity's strongest soldier blocked a knife aimed for his face by the tall, cold-blooded criminal. The captain glared at the other man, their blades locked in front of them. Abe regained his composure and directed his beefy fist towards Levi's stomach. Levi knocked the tall man back in time to dodge Abe's fist and ram his sword hilt into the man's temple, knocking the man out. In the same moment another man ran into the room, gun drawn. He shot a quick round at Levi, who dodged and shot his 3DMG at the man's gun, effectively knocking it from his hands. As the new opponent reached to get it, the tall man was after Levi again with his knife.

"So someone came for the bitch after all, huh?" He said, once again engaging Levi in battle. Levi responded by kicking the taller man in the jaw. His head reeled backwards, knocking his opponent over.

Levi's hard gaze traveled to Elyse's still form, noticing her shallow breathing. _I'll have to hurry this up._ Before the taller man could stand back up, Levi hopped over a table in his path to the man by the doorway who was once again taking aim. As he finished this man off with a quick slice of his blade, four other people entered the room.

Everything stood still for a moment as Levi took in his situation with bleak eyes. He could smell the stench of these thugs and sneered in distaste. _If these little shits are the remaining men of the seven Elyse had mentioned, Erwin must not be far behind them._ Levi pulled his noisemaker from his pocket, tossing it into the new group of adversaries, hoping to gain an upperhand.

"Grenade! Get down!" One shouted, diving for the door while the others ducked for cover. High pitched screeching filled the room, causing the thugs to cover their ears and look around in confusion. The captain turned back to his tall opponent in time to see the thug slam Elyse's head roughly against the ground in a final attempt to kill her. Levi's eyes widened as he saw the man mock salute him before running and jumping through the window, attempting escape. Levi ran to the window, seeing the man limping away, he took his knife from its holster and threw it. The knife buried itself into the man's back, causing him to jolt forward, falling to the ground.

Levi didn't have time to see if it had dealt a finishing blow as the commotion behind him began. Commander Erwin had finally entered the battle, instantly taking out one of the thugs closest to the door. The two scouts made eye contact as the three converged on Erwin.

"Take Elyse to safety!" Erwin commanded. "I'll follow after you!"

Levi hesitated for only a second before running to Elyse's side. Gently, he picked her up in his arms before running for the window. Levi turned for a last glance at Erwin. Two of the thugs were fighting him, while one was now pursuing Levi. The captain positioned himself on the window sill, preparing for the risky maneuver to escape the narrow alley with his 3DM gear. Before his pursuer could reach him, Levi and the unconscious Elyse flew from his grasp and into the air. Once on the roof, he took off in the direction of the carriage where Hange waited.

Erwin was able to take out another attacker before gaining the opportunity to escape behind Levi. He was relieved to see his niece safe in the captain's arms, he only hoped she'd stay that way. The commander knew nothing of the extent of her injuries and inwardly thanked Levi for thinking of bringing Hange. Her expertise, though sometimes extreme, always proved valuable.

It wasn't long before they reached the carriage. It seemed Elyse's kidnappers weren't expecting anyone with 3DM gear, so they didn't have pursuers for long. Hange was waiting and started waving her arms once she saw them. Noticing the slack body in Levi's arms, she immediately got into the carriage and began prepping her medical supplies. Erwin and Levi landed side by side and Erwin took the girl into his arms, eyes troubled. Levi stayed quiet as the commander clutched his only surviving relative close to him.

"She's barely breathing.." Erwin whispered, "Those bastards." Levi stepped forward, placing a hand on Erwin's shoulder.

"The sooner we get her into Hange's hands the better. I don't think we're in the clear just yet." Erwin nodded, bringing Elyse into the carriage where Hange was waiting. Levi found his horse and mounted. A few seconds later, Erwin took his position as the driver of the carriage. Together they rode back to the safety of the Scouting Regiment Head Quarters.

The trip back was uneventful for the commander and the captain, but Hange's work had just started. Elyse's condition was bad and not improve. Fear filled Hange's heart but she pushed her nervousness aside and got to work.

The section commander diagnosed several bone fractures, multiple contusions, and worst of all, she believed the spy was suffering from a brain injury, causing it to swell. Erwin called to her several times from outside, hoping to get a status of his niece's health, but Hange drowned him out, concentrating instead on the wounded spy. Hange did everything she could while in the carriage hoping it would buy them time to reach a hospital and praying desperately Elyse would fight too, afraid of what would happen if the commander's niece could not be saved.

The entourage reached the compound as the daily activities of the scouts were just beginning. They passed many surprised onlookers, some barely having time to jump out of the way, the whole time Erwin shouted orders to warn medical of a critical patient arriving, sending scouts running. They skidded to a halt right outside of the medical bay, Levi and Erwin quickly going to the carriage doors to carry Elyse and Hange jumped out after them. Medical staff filed out of the doors, carrying a gurney. The commander and the captain placed Elyse gently onto the gurney and followed behind as Hange led the group into the building, shouting at bystanders in their path.

Two doctors fell into step with Hange as she started explaining Elyse's condition. They nodded along before directing the gurney into a room fully equipped for the spies critical condition. Erwin tried to enter but Hange stopped him.

"Erwin, you know you'll be in the way in there."

The commander glared at her but she didn't relent. Finally he sighed and ran his hand through his blonde hair. "Tell me she'll live."

Hange stared solemnly at the ground for a moment before replying, "It's up to her now." Erwin didn't speak. Silent moments passed between them, each contemplating the seriousness of what was to come, before Levi spoke up.

"From what you've told me, she's a fighter. Believe in her Erwin." Levi said, arms crossed firmly against his chest. "The doctors have dealt with worse injuries than this."

Erwin nodded and sank into a nearby bench, his stance defeated. The two sank down beside him exhausted from the night's events. Hours passed with no news. The group had since moved to a more comfortable waiting room. Levi hated hospitals despite their sterile reminded him of humanity's losing struggle against the titans. The bright, empty white stirred a feeling of loneliness he would otherwise avoid, especially after the very recent deaths of most of his squad. He could almost feel the death and sorrow seeping into his soul.

Erwin was on edge. He'd never believed in any deity worth worshipping, how could he with the hell they lived in? Yet in these moments the commander found himself begging anything out there that might listen to save his niece. _If there is any goodness left in the world, she is it. Please._ He prayed silently, eyes squeezed closed and hands clasped tightly. Erwin had known loss in the past, more than most people with his job. He's always been able to push passed it, knowing their sacrifice was for the benefit for humanity, but now he was barely holding it together. There was a heavy weight in his heart that he hadn't felt in a long time.

Hange had gone to get them coffee and sustenance a while ago, when suddenly she came rushing back with a weird grin on her face and arms full of food. Levi and Erwin stood up, waiting for Hange to explain her lightened mood.

"They put her into a medically induced coma!" The section commander reported. Erwin looked stunned at the news, while Levi kept his cool, hard glare.

"Why the fuck are you happy about that, shitty glasses?", Levi demanded.

Hange's smile didn't fade. "They're saying her chances of living are much improved now. They've stabilized her.", She explained, " Elyse will be closely monitored the entire time she's under, but the doc said she is giving death one hell of a fight!"

Relief was written all over the commander's face. "Of course she is." He smiled faintly, moving to sit back down. "That's my girl." Erwin returned to his state of deep concentration, hands clasped together under his chin, elbows resting on his knees.

Levi watched Erwin closely from his place, leaning on the wall. The man looked more unstable than he'd ever seen him, yet he still held his composure. Levi was reassured by the news, yet still had an uneasy feeling in his stomach that wouldn't go away. Hange placed everything she was carrying on the table in front of them while humming happily. Levi picked up a coffee and turned to Erwin.

"I'm going to go check in with the other scouts to make sure we haven't missed anything to get some rest." The captain suggested. Erwin nodded without looking at him. Levi and Hange shared a knowing look before he departed, relieved with the excuse to leave. Hange stared gravely after him, knowing his eagerness to leave and the daunting reason behind his departure.

Hange turned her attention back to the commander, making mindless chatter to keep the mood light while they sat together. She opened her snacks and ate, joyfully explaining the science behind an induced coma to the frigid man beside her, knowing full well he couldn't hear her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, dear readers! It's taken some time to post this chapter. I've been on vacation and it's longer than the first other two. It finally gets into LevixOC, the moment we've all been waiting for. Leave a review and let me know what you think. c:**

A week and a half had passed before the doctors considered Elyse stable enough to take her out of the induced coma. They explained that it would take an uncertain amount of time after that, maybe days, for her to be completely conscious, but they'd know more certainly as each day progressed. Erwin had visited his niece multiple times a day during those weeks. He never read to her or said much, he just stared at her unconscious form, silently hoping and thanking whatever was out there that she was still alive. The commander also made sure to post guards on her room all hours of the day in case of backlash from her kidnappers.

Hange was the one who read to her. She'd read all of her findings of the titans and named off all of her theories and hopes. She was excited to finally have someone who would listen for hours on end, even if that someone wasn't conscious. There was no risk of waking Elyse with her own boundless excitement. When Hange ran out of things to read she would brush Elyse's hair and create intricate braids, it made her look more lively.

Levi didn't visit once. Erwin would report her condition to him daily, but the captain steered clear of the girl lying comatose in the too white room, in the building that smelled like the afterlife. Erwin told him they were finally taking her off of the medication that was keeping her in her death-like state, but it could take days before she was fully conscious. Erwin never pressured Levi into visiting his niece or questioned why he wouldn't even enter the building.

After they had recovered Elyse, the commander had sent a discrete letter to Commander and Chief Darius Zackly informing him on his "success in the mission". A few days passed before he received a response, declaring that Erwin must report to him once the situation has become more stable. Zackly must have gotten word of Elyse's critical condition, and Erwin was relieved Zackly hadn't asked for him to report right away. Erwin wasn't sure he would have.

On the day the doctors informed Erwin that Elyse would be completely conscious, they also informed him of what to expect while she was still recovering. Erwin, Hange, and the doctor were standing outside of Elyse's hospital room.

"Due to her being in the coma for so long, it is appropriate to assume she will have a dependence on the drugs used to keep her sedated as well as the opiates she received for pain medication. We have been weaning her off of them these past few days in order for her to regain consciousness, but once she is awake she will be dealing with withdrawal symptoms on top of recovery. It is important that she limit her daily activities and even have someone with her throughout the day. The first week of withdrawal is the worst, and it can take up to a month for the symptoms to completely leave her." The doctor paused, letting her information sink in.

Erwin's gaze was very intense as he listened to all the doctor had to say. His heart was racing, anxious for this to be over, anxious for his niece to wake up and smile at him once again. Hange had her usual look of excitement. The section commander was hoping she could be the one to watch Erwin's niece during her recovery time to study her.

"Her bone fractures can take up to 6 weeks to completely heal. Every few days we'll check on her progress." The doctor motioned for them to enter the room. Once all three were inside she continued, "As you can see her cuts are all mostly healed and most of her bruises have healed. Some will take longer than others though. She should be waking up within the next hour. I'll leave you two alone to discuss."

The doctor left the room, leaving Erwin and Hange alone. The section commander turned quickly to her superior.

"I'll be more than happy to watch over Elyse while you're gone!", Hange said excitedly.

Erwin was looking at his niece in the bed, comforted that the majority of hospital equipment she'd been attached to these past couple of weeks were now gone. Erwin smiled faintly at Hange's enthusiasm.

"I appreciate your eagerness to help, and also you being here these past two weeks... but as far as rest and relaxation goes I don't think you're the most suitable." Hange's face slowly fell, realizing he was right. Erwin took his seat next to Hange. They began discussing what he expected from the section commander while he was gone as far as maintaining the daily activities of the scouts while waiting for Elyse to wake up.

About an hour passed before Elyse slowly opened her eyes. The light was blinding at first, but the more she blinked the more her eyes adjusted. Her body felt heavy and sluggish like she hadn't moved for years. Anxiety peaked in her mind the more she took in her current situation. She hadn't a clue as to how she came to be wherever she was, nor how much time had passed.

Elyse looked around warily. Upon seeing Erwin her unease dissipated and relief flooded through her. The sight of her uncle filled her with high spirits. Slowly, she sat up, causing both of the scouts to look at her. Elyse opened her mouth, about to ask what was going on, but all that came out was a hoarse grumble. Elyse tried to lick her lips but her mouth was as too dry to accomplish even that.

Erwin quickly took a glass of water from the bedside table and held it to her mouth. She drank as he tilted it back. With each swallow she felt the dryness in her throat alleviate. Elyse finished the glass and her uncle set the glass aside and grabbed her hand tightly. Elyse tested her voice again.

"Uncle Erwin," She croaked, clearing her throat, "What's going on?"

Hange sat back and watched the two. She knew well enough to let Erwin have this moment with his niece and her heart warmed at the sight of the reunited pair. Erwin was explaining in detail what happened after they received the note from Zackly. Elyse was emotional knowing her uncle risked so much to save her. She cried silently, explaining how hopeless she felt thinking no one was coming for her. Erwin introduced her to Hange, revealing the section commander as her on the spot medic, to which Elyse expressed her genuine gratitude.

Elyse looked around and realized her other savior was not present. "Where's Levi?", she blurted, alarmed by his lack of attendance. "Is he… Did he.."

Erwin and Hange looked blankly at her before realizing her fears. A burst of laughter filled the room, and both Elyse and Erwin turned to Hange.

"Levi would never allow himself to be killed by a bunch of thugs." The scientist explained between breaths, "He's just afraid of hospitals."

Elyse closed her eyes and sighed, relieved once again.

"Thank you, Hange. If it weren't for you I would probably not be alive, I hope someday I can repay you." Elyse proclaimed, returning the section commanders wide smile. She looked to Erwin,"And thank you Uncle… You've risked so much for me. It's so good to see you again."

Erwin patted her shoulder. "I would never leave you in danger.", He declared, "Now let's get you into your own bed."

Commander Erwin had summoned Levi to his office the next morning. The captain had just finished training Eren _again_ on how to use the flare guns in battle when he received the summons from Erwin's messenger. Levi hadn't seen the commander yesterday but he had heard that his niece had woken up from the curious whispers around headquarters. Eren had tried to ask him about Erwin's niece during training but Levi had only ignored the perturbed scout.

Levi began his walk to Erwin's office. It was a clear, cool morning, making the lengthy walk more enjoyable despite having to had put up with Eren's stupidity all morning. Levi arrived at the building which held Erwin's office and entered. It didn't take much longer before he arrived at the door to the commander's office.

The captain opened the door but paused before entering, realizing someone was already in the room. She was leaning against the window and gazing out at the scenery below. The sunlight was shining through the glass, causing the light to catch on her ash blonde hair and pale skin. She was wearing the standard military uniform, save the jacket, with a white shirt with her sleeves rolled up. Levi realized he was staring when she turned to look at him, causing his heartbeat sped up. Her large, icy blue eyes pierced through him. When she realized it was him her face brightened up and her full lips parted into a wide smile.

The girl stepped forward and that's when he noticed the crutch underneath her left arm and the heavy casts that were wrapped around her right forearm and left leg. Recognition flooded his senses as she wobbled towards him.

Elyse noticed Levi's surprise and chuckled. "I look a lot different with my face beaten in I suppose." She held out her left hand. "Nice to formally meet you, I'm Elyse Winter."

Levi glanced at her hand for a moment before she dropped it awkwardly. He looked back into her penetrating gaze realizing how short she was. He was a good head taller than her, her stature greatly contrasting her uncle's towering height.

"I wanted to thank you for helping to rescue me…", She began, "You took a big risk for someone you've never met."

He looked away from her and walked towards Erwin's desk. "Erwin asked for my help.", He said simply.

Erwin entered in that moment, smiling at Elyse as he walked towards his desk chair.

"Right… Well I'll leave you boys to your work. I'll see you when you get back, uncle." She uttered making her way out of the room. Her progress was slowed by the inelegant cast and crutch, but she shut the door behind her when she finally exited the room.

Once the door closed, the two men sat across from each other. Levi noticed Erwin seemed a lot less afflicted now that Elyse was up and about.

"I'm surprised at how well she's taking her instructions to rest. Normally she doesn't sit still." Erwin observed as he scanned the papers in front of him. "I'm having someone follow her, just in case, which brings me to why you're here."

Levi didn't reply as he waited for Erwin to finish reading the document in front of him. It was only a moment before Erwin started talking again. "Commander Zackly has requested my presence to report to him on our mission to rescue Elyse. I also have to relay the location of the file Elyse stole. Due to Elyse's condition she'll need someone watching her throughout the day. I'd like to ask you to be that person. I think you're the best equipped in this situation, especially if Nile's men plan to make a move."

Levi scoffed, gaze hard. "You want me to be a babysitter?"

Erwin paused before answering him. "I would hate to just have gotten Elyse back just to lose her again. You're one of the few I can trust."

"What about Hange? I'm sure shitty glasses would love to play doctor."

"I already explained to her that her over-zealous personality isn't what this situation calls for."

Levi silently agreed, knowing full well how exhausting the section commander could be. "Fine, I'll look after her while you're gone."

Erwin thanked him, informing him of his intent to leave shortly after their meeting.

"Oh," Erwin cleared his throat, "One more thing I should mention. Elyse will be going through withdrawals from the pain medication and drugs they gave her while she was under, that's partially the reason someone needs to be with her. I'll have medical supplies and some of her stuff dropped at your room"

The captain was none too happy about hearing about that, during his time in the underground he had seen his fair share of drug dependence and the filthy symptoms that went with it. Levi began expressing just what he thought of his situation to the stoic commander, but they were soon interrupted by a knock at the door.

Levi turned his annoyed gaze at the closed door.

"Enter," Erwin commanded.

The door opened quickly and a frazzled looking scout entered, saluting Erwin before he began speaking.

"Sir, I've lost sight of your niece. One moment she was walking towards her room, I turn the corner after her and she's gone. I tried to find her but she's nowhere close by." The scout relayed, looking nervously for the commanders reaction.

Levi sighed and stood up as Erwin did. "It seems she's more impatient than you observed, Erwin." He turned his attention to the scout. "How did you lose a cripple?" The scout stuttered some sort of response, but both superiors ignored him.

Erwin and the captain both headed towards the door. "I'll look for her on the training grounds on my way out of headquarters, check the stables just in case. If you don't find her, get Hange and the others to look as well."

Levi grunted in response and headed to his given destination, annoyed that Erwin wasn't going to do a complete search and was instead leaving to report to Zackly. _This woman seems to be a lot of trouble._ He made a point to ignore his peaking curiosity.

The captain rushed towards the stables. Upon arrival, he noticed the stable hand and approached him.

"Captain Levi, sir!", The scout saluted. "How can I help you? Should I prepare your horse?"

Levi shook his head, turning his glare towards one of the empty stables. "Where's that horse?"

The scout looked at the pen in question. "Another scout took her, said she would be taking it for the commander."

Levi rubbed his temples. "Did this _scout_ have a broken leg and a crutch?"

"Y-yeah…", The stablehand replied timidly.

"Why would Erwin send a cripple to fetch him a horse." Levi said, "Which way did she go?"

The scout pointed him off in her direction and Levi started towards his objective. After a few minutes of walking he came across her attempting to get into the horse's saddle, crutch abandoned.

"Oi.", He called out. Elyse jumped and slowly turned to look at him, cringing when his violent eyes met hers."What the hell are you doing."

Elyse smiled at him innocently, blatantly ignoring his cold, threatening presence.. "Well, I thought I would enjoy the day by going for a ride." She turned back to the horse and continued to try to climb upon it.

Levi rolled his eyes, almost surprised at how irked he could be so early in the morning. "Like hell you are."

Elyse disregarded him and to his shock she flung herself on the horse, already riding away. The spy didn't get very far before the captain was running after them, pulling his flare gun from its holster and firing it directly into the horse's path. Startled, the horse reared, effectively knocking its rider from the saddle.

Elyse cringed as she awaited the pain from the force of her fall to come, but instead of agony she felt two firm arms catch her. Before she could register what happened, Levi started carrying her back to his office, kneeling to pick up her crutch along the way.

Slowly Elyse opened her eyes, looking up at Levi's impassive face. She glared at him silently until he finally looked down at her.

"I can walk.", She stated matter-of-factly.

"You're a lot of trouble for a cripple." He mumbled, looking straight ahead again. "It's less of a hassle if I just carry you."

They passed the stable boy whose eyes widened at the scene before him. Levi ordered him to retrieve the hijacked horse, snapping the scout out of his shock.

The two were nearing Levi's office building when Elyse huffed, crossing her arms in defiance. "I don't want to go inside."

"Too bad."

"Why do you even care what I do? Put me down!"

Levi stared down at her once again, annoyance clear in his eyes. Elyse met his glare with equal ice. "I'm looking after you while Commander Erwin is reporting to your employer."

Realization was evident in her eyes which turned quickly to irritation. "I told him I can take care of myself."

Levi scoffed much to the blonde's chagrin. They arrived at the building and he kicked it open, dropping Elyse's crutch by the door. Levi rounded a corner and opened the door to his office, a task made more difficult by the miffed girl in his arms.

Stepping inside, he dropped Elyse into his office chair and forcefully put both hands on the armrests on either side of her. "Listen, cripple." Levi began, hesitating when Elyse paled and leaned back in the chair.

"Levi?", She said weakly.

"What."

"I'm going to vomit."

Levi wasted no time in grabbing the waste basket and putting it under her face. Elyse took it and began emptying her stomach's contents into the trash can. Empathy twisted Levi's stomach, and the captain pulled her thick hair from her face. He was surprised at how soft her hair felt. Levi examined her closely and noticed Elyse's skin was sheen with sweat. Levi placed his free hand on her forehead when her retching stopped., He frowned at how hot her skin felt.

"... I'm done, I think." Elyse whimpered, hugging her knees after Levi took the waste basket from her, placing it in the hall outside his office. He walked back to her and held out his handkerchief to her.

"Here. Wipe your mouth." Levi commanded. Elyse took it gratefully and did as she was told. She offered it back to him unsure of what else to do. Surprisingly the captain took it from her and placed it on his desk.

Elyse's skin was burning yet she still felt cold. Goosebumps formed on her arms, causing the hair on her arm, the one not in a cast, to stand up. Elyse shivered and wondered at how she could be so cold with the weather being so warm, despite knowing it was her fever. Elyse had never had any serious illness before, so all of this, even the broken bones, was new to her. Her face scrunched up and she pursed her lips in distaste at the leftover bitterness in her mouth.

"Gross.", Elyse said, sickened with her symptoms already. She moaned and put her hand to her head. "Ohhhh, I feel sick."

Levi held his hand out to help her up and she took it with her unbroken hand. The captain picked her up again and Elyse decided it best to not complain this time, she knew how slow she was hobbling around on one good leg.

"Where are we going?", Elyse asked faintly as she pressed her face against Levi's warm chest. The spy knew what she was doing but was beyond caring. His warmth was comforting.

Levi turned a few more corners before he arrived at his door. "My room. I've got a spare toothbrush."

Elyse's heart sped up as he opened the door. Her nervousness surprised her causing her to stay awkwardly silent as he sat her carefully on the edge of his bed and headed into the bathroom. Elyse looked around trying to distract herself. There was a large window that illuminated the immaculate room. Every piece of furniture had its set place for optimum tidiness. No dust, personal items, or clothes could be seen on any of the furniture, nor dirt on the floor. Elyse wondered at how he could keep a living space so clean. She didn't consider herself messy, but most of the time she was in too much of a hurry to make sure everything was put away.

Erwin would occasionally mention stories of the captain through the occasional letters the pair would send back and forth, so she was aware of the captain's germaphobe tendencies. Elyse was surprised her uncle asked Levi to look after her while knowing the repugnant symptoms that came with the withdrawals. Elyse didn't always understand Erwin's reasoning but somehow his way always ended up being best so she didn't question him too much anymore. The captain was just what she expected, yet still she was disappointed at his cold indifference towards her in her uncle's office this morning. Elyse had been excited to meet him, especially now that he helped Erwin so willingly to rescue her.

The cold air of his room felt amazing with her growing fever and even helped her racking nausea. She didn't even feel cold any longer. Elyse laid back and shut her eyes, allowing the sunlight from the window to console her. She inhaled deeply, enjoying the array of senses this room brought to life within her. Elyse had gotten to recognize Levi's smell while he was carrying her, and his room was filled with the same scent: clean, sweet, and earthy. It reminded her of the small brook by her house growing up before her mother died. Elyse would visit the stream as often as she could to squish the mud between her toes and listen to the water flow. The peacefulness of the memory seemed so surreal to her. It seemed impossible that she had been so happy once upon a time, now that the world around her has turned into such chaos in just a few short years. Her mood darkened as she thought of the years that came after her mothers death. After that Erwin had become her sole guardian, though he was already like a father to her. Eventually Elyse went on to join the Military Police and Erwin got promoted as the Scouting Regiment Commander, making their moments together few and far between. Then the titans got into the walls, changing everything in her life once more.

Elyse knew Erwin would have her followed, and she also knew that rest really was the best thing for her right now, but Elyse hated the idea of being stationary for the duration of her recovery. The spy was anxious knowing what was in store for her the next couple of weeks. The doctors prepped her for the worst but they explained that there isn't a way to make the withdrawal symptoms any easier to bear. Her episode in Levi's office was just the beginning of the longest moments of her life. She sighed and opened her eyes to see Levi staring at her. Elyse jolted up quickly, immediately regretting the sudden movement. She clutched her stomach and moaned as the raw nausea swept through her again. Levi reached out to steady her.

"Are you going to puke again?", Levi asked, looking intently at Elyse as he held her. She shook her head and he sighed with relief. "Let's get you to the bathroom."

Levi helped her up and together they made it to the sink. He put the toothpaste on the toothbrush for her and handed it to her. The peppermint taste that filled her mouth brought about a small amount of solace.

Levi watched her "Will you be able to make it back to the couch on your own?"

Elyse returned his cold gaze and replied, "Yesh", toothbrush still in her mouth.

The captain nodded and turned from her. "I'm going to see if I can get some broth for you from the kitchen, and see what else I can get that will help your nausea." Before she could respond he was out of the bathroom and gone.

Levi was glad for the excuse to leave. Seeing Elyse lying on his bed, eyes closed and skin flushed, surfaced feelings he hadn't allowed himself to feel for years. There was no denying her allure, even with her sickened state. The natural wave of her long hair, her small, proud stature, and the devilish beauty of her face were all things he couldn't shake from his mind, and the warm outside air was doing little to distract him.

Levi's gut twisted in guilt thinking of Elyse in this way. His late teammate Petra harbored unreturned feelings for him, and at the time he had believed himself unable to feel anything close to what she wanted, for anyone, let alone her. These random feelings for a girl he just met made Petra's death even harder to cope with. The captain hoped for Erwin's quick return so he could gain his focus once again.

On his way to the cafeteria he ordered a passing scout to stand guard outside of his room until his return. Levi was sure he wouldn't take long, but there was still danger if Nile's men were ordered to retaliate. The captain wouldn't be taking any chances after just having recovered Elyse. The cafeteria was starting to fill up with scouts with lunch nearing. Levi walked purposefully through the crowd to the kitchen to speak to the chef. The scouts filed out of his way as he walked to avoid the captain's wrath.

The room grew warmer with each sweaty body that entered, overpowering the smell of food. The smell of perspiration reminded him of his time in the Underground. The destitute people of the city couldn't afford food every day, let alone a bath. Poor hygiene was definitely not something he missed and he made sure the scouts were punished if their cleanliness wasn't up to his standards. Between Erwin, Hange, and himself, the scouts were the best the military had to offer in both skill and demeanor. Despite his rough start in the regiment, Levi has grown proud of his position and subordinates. Levi lived each day fighting for the single purpose of saving humanity and he hasn't regretted a moment. It was another way to honor his passed friends and all those who have died so that people have the chance to live.

Levi wanted to make it back to Elyse as quickly as possible, yet had little hope of doing so. The chef who ran the kitchen was insufferable. As soon as the cook caught sight of the captain, the man began his usual long winded prattle despite the many cold glares Levi aimed in his direction. Finally, Levi got a chance to request a meal of broth and bread for Elyse, as well as his usual request of black tea.

Levi was waiting for the cheery cook's drone about some new recipe he was trying for the scouts to end as he prepared the tray, when an all too familiar, all too irritating voice interrupted. The captain audibly groaned. _Why do annoying people go out of their way to talk to me._ Levi turned around just in time to see Hange before she forced him into a hug much to his displeasure.

"Leeeeviiii!" Hange howled, pressing her cheek to his."How's our patient doing?"

Hange made noise wherever she went, this time being no different. The scouts around them were trying and failing to hide their stares, but thankfully they still were giving the two a wide berth. Levi disliked the idea of more gossip of Erwin's mysterious niece spreading around from overhearing the section commander.

Levi purposefully unwrapped himself from the section commanders arms. "She threw up in my garbage can.", He replied coldly. "Keep your voice down."

Hange squealed excitedly as the cook handed Levi a tray of broth and bread, all of a sudden blissfully quiet as he listened to the section commander and captain. "How exciting! Is that the only symptom she's had so far?"

"I think she's running a fever."

The section commander put her hand on her chin and stared at him thoughtfully. "If she starts hallucinating or shows signs of confusion you'll have to give her medication to bring down her temperature. Her symptoms will be worsening by morning, I'd be surprised if she left the bed."

Levi nodded and turned away from Hange and the chef. As he carried the tray carefully back to his room he made a mental note to arrange for someone to keep an eye on Elyse during his early training session with Eren.

"Have fun playing doctor!" Hange shouted after him, causing Levi to inwardly cringe. He didn't fail to notice the amount of eyes on him as he exited the room because of Hange's outburst.

The walk back to his room was blessedly uneventful. Upon his return he sent the scout away and gently knocked at the door. After listening for a moment in vain he opened the door. Elyse was sprawled out on his couch with her uninjured arm hanging off the side. Levi's anxiety perked as he walked towards her, hoping she was only asleep. He set the tray on the coffee table in front of the couch and got onto his knees next to her. The captain lifted his hand to her throat and gently felt her pulse. With each steady heartbeat the tension faded further from his body.

Elyse's slumber gave Levi a chance to observe her. It seemed that she had fallen deeply asleep in the short amount of time he was gone. A troubled expression plagued Elyse's sleeping face. Levi let his hand trail from her neck to her cheek once again checking her temperature. It seemed impossible but Elyse's skin seemed hotter than before. Levi let his hand linger a moment longer.

"Elyse," Levi whispered softly, "Wake up."

Elyse didn't stir at the sound of his voice. He frowned and put both of his hands on her shoulders, gently shaking her. Her blue eyes fluttered open, looking around before her gaze settled on his form looming over her. A sweet smile spread across her face and she reached up, cupping his cheek.

"You're always so angry," She murmured, "I don't think you've ever smiled in your life."

Levi's frowned deepened and he grasped her hand and pulled it away from his cheek. Elyse stuck out her lower lip in a pout, staring sadly into his eyes. Levi looked away and focused instead on her hand clasped in his own.

"You haven't known me my whole life."

Elyse closed her eyes and chuckled.

"No, but I wish I had."She replied longingly. Levi let his gaze fall back on her. Elyse's face was flushed and he could still see the faded bruises that marked her cheeks. Levi squeezed Elyse's small hand gently, more for his own comfort than for hers. When she opened her eyes again she noticed his stare upon her. Before Elyse could say anything, he dropped her hand and turned to the tray on the table.

"You need to eat this. It's getting cold and you need food in your stomach for your pills." Levi stated, sitting himself on the coffee table. "Sit up, I'll feed you."

Elyse was disappointed their moment ended. It was the closest thing to kindness he had shown her since this morning. _He is taking care of me,_ She thought sadly, _it's his duty._ The spy tried to focus on being serious again but she felt strangely fuzzy. Elyse squinted her eyes, hoping it would help but to no avail. Instead she sat up as instructed, though it was easier said than done with two of her limbs immobile. Elyse wobbled and almost fell back over but caught herself on the armrest of the couch. Her second attempt proved more fruitful yet the room still spun.

"I can feed myself." Elyse challenged, trying to concentrate on the very serious Levi. A moment passed as Levi waited. He knew she was likely dizzy from the effects of both the fever and withdrawals.

"Are there two of you?"

Levi simply broke off a small piece of bread, lifted the top off of the broth, and dipped it in. He let it drip a moment. "Open up." He said simply as he held it out to her, his other hand hovering underneath the small piece of food. Elyse only glared at him for a moment before leaning forward with her mouth open. When Levi placed the food in her mouth she chewed slowly. The bread and broth together tasted better than she thought it would. Out of all the branches of the military, the Scouting Regiment was the least funded, and with food already being scarce she was surprised at the quality of the ingredients. Elyse savored the morsel only for a moment longer before swallowing. She smiled proudly at Levi and he rolled his eyes, dipping another small piece of bread into the warm soup. The two continued like that for a few moments before Elyse froze up, a look of terror on her face as she stared at the door. Levi noticed her intense gaze and quickly turned around, ready for a fight. The tension quickly left his body as he realized no one was there. He raised his eyebrow and turned back to Elyse whose eyes still had not left that spot. It took the captain a few moments before he realized what was happening.

"Elyse," Levi started, "What do you see?"

Elyse turned her head towards him but her stare remained fixed on the door. "Don't you hear that?" She asked.

Levi paused to listen but was met with only silence. "I don't hear anything."

"It's _him_." Elyse whispered worriedly. She started to get up but Levi stopped her with a hand on her unbroken leg.

"Who do you think is there?"

Elyse didn't respond, instead she cringed into the couch and cried out. In her mind, her torturer had come for her. The high fever was allowing terror to distort Elyse's thoughts. Levi jumped up and hovered over her. He took her face in his hands and turned her head so their foreheads were touching, but her eyes were still searching around as she whimpered.

"ELYSE! Listen to me!" Levi shouted hoping to snap the girl in his arms out of her hallucination. Her scared eyes finally met his and his sighed in relief. "It's just me here. I rescued you, remember? You're safe with me."

Elyse's eyes focused on the man in front of her. He thought he had brought her back to reality but only a few seconds passed before she was back to her maniacal state. Levi sighed and released her. He stood up and scanned the room for the medical supplies Erwin had dropped off earlier. Finding them on his desk next to a bag he assumed to hold Elyse's stuff, he walked over and dug through the supplies. Levi examined each bottle before finding the correct medication for her fever. He shook one pill into his hand after reading the label and rushed back to Elyse. The hysterical girl was crying and striking out at someone who wasn't there. His heart dropped at the sight of her distraught form and the thought of her injuring herself further. Levi inwardly cursed Erwin for leaving him.

Levi put a hand firmly on her chin and attempted to open Elyse's mouth. She tried to hit him, but he stopped her fist and pinned it to the couch behind her. Elyse then struck out with her injured arm and he gently pinned that one back as well. With both of her arms pinned with his hands, he quickly freed the hand that was holding the pill and stuck them in his mouth. After re-pinning her he leaned in, thinking only for a second about what he was doing. Levi pressed his mouth to Elyse's lips. Elyse stilled and Levi used his advantage to coax her mouth open with his tongue. Elyse let out a small moan and pressed herself into him, letting his tongue slide in. Levi pushed the pills down into her throat and pulled back.

Elyse stared at him a moment before swallowing the pill down her throat. Her face was turning slowly more red as each second passed. Elyse touched her uninjured hand to her lips, looking down for a brief moment. Her eyes flickered back to him as he stood up and dusted himself off, not looking at her. He was acting so calm, as if he didn't just kiss her. Elyse couldn't understand how he elicited that response from her. She admitted to herself she had a small crush on him because of Erwin's letters, but she didn't think that would cause her to kiss him back.

"Are you lucid?" Levi asked, pouring himself some tea from the previously forgotten tray. The spy was surprised at his easy demeanor. Instead of responding, Elyse began piecing reality back together by trying to make sense of everything that had just happened. The rapid beating of her heart was distracting her. It felt like it would beat its way out of her chest. Elyse couldn't tell if it was a side effect of Levi's kiss, the fear-inducing hallucination, or the withdrawals.

One moment Levi was feeding her as she joked with him. Then she heard someone trying to enter the room. During that moment it felt as if her consciousness was distorted and she could focus on nothing except the dread of being taken again, but her hallucination made her believe that her torturer was just coming to finish the job. It would make sense, after all. She had given up all of her valuable information to her uncle, who was reporting to Commander Zackly possibly in that very moment.

Elyse then remembered Levi. Once he kissed her, everything else melted away. There was no fear, just his rough lips pressing against hers. Safety enveloped her and at that moment nothing else mattered, but now all she could think was _"why?"_ before she realized he had slipped something in her mouth. Understanding his reason finally, she was able to focus.

"Thank you."Elyse said. She was embarrassed to say the least. Levi probably thought of her as weak with the few interactions they've had together. Her embarrassment switch to anger. Anger towards herself and those who did this to her. The raging feeling burned under her finger tips and swelled throughout her body. Elyse swore to herself that from now on, she wouldn't show weakness around him if she could help it. The captain has already done so much for her and she had barely met him this morning. Elyse rarely felt burdensome and it was a very unwelcome feeling. Yet with Levi the insecurity was coming up more often than not. Her eyes were still moist from the tears she shed in fear. Elyse reached up and wiped the remaining tears from her face and eyes bitterly.

Levi sensed her mood change and glanced at the girl from the corner of his eye. She was looking at her clenched fists, seemingly deep in thought after what had just transpired. Elyse closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning to him. After a moment she opened her eyes and met his cold gaze with her own icy seriousness. "I'm sorry you're having to take time caring for me instead of your daily responsibilities. I would be happy to go with you if there's an errand you need to run and help you with whatever I can. This way you're fulfilling your obligations to Erwin as both your commander and my uncle."

"I'm not sure how much help a cripple can be. Are you right handed?"

Elyse looked at the arm in question, currently trapped in cast. A frown formed on her full lips that looked almost like a pout. "I am, but I'm pretty adept with my left as well."

Levi nodded and reached his hand out to her to help her up. Elyse reluctantly took it. He helped her up and tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow. Together the pair made it to the door towards the direction of the captain's office.

A few productive hours had passed in Levi's office as the pair went through paperwork. With Erwin gone there was even more work to be done than normal. Elyse and Levi spent most of the time in silence, but occasionally the two would take a break and the sarcastic banter would begin. Elyse had made it well known what she thought being called "cripple" and in turn had made fun of Levi's height, despite her being even shorter than him. He had countered with pointing out that he must be adopted, because Erwin's height must run in the family. Bringing to attention the captain's height had turned out to be a mistake. The spies pile of work had doubled after that.

The sun had begun to set outside. The once harsh light turned soft, whispering through the window creating a whimsical aura within the room. The heavier Elyse's eyes got the blurrier the words on the pages. Levi seemed like a machine which needed no fuel or batteries to power itself. It used to be that she was the same way, but she had a feeling her injuries and the medication Levi had given her was making her more sleepy.

Elyse yawned for the umpteenth time causing Levi to crinkle the papers in his hand and scowl at her. The glare went unnoticed by her. She was sitting slouched in her chair across from him, cast resting on the table, head resting on her cast. The paperwork she was tackling was being lazily scrawled on with her left hand. The writing, he noticed, was even worse than when they started. Levi sat back in his chair and crossed his legs as he waited for the sleepy form in facing him to notice. When she finally looked up at him,she smiled innocently, not realizing he had been waiting on her.

"You look like you've reached your limit."

Elyse stretched her arms and involuntarily yawned again. Levi's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"I don't mind continuing if you still want to.", Elyse replied.

"You need all the rest you can get, otherwise you won't be much help to anybody. Come on." He commanded as he stood and helped her up. Elyse beamed at him sleepily, causing the captain to look away before the blush could rise to his cheeks. Levi took care to make sure she didn't fall over as they walked. Between her drowsiness and broken leg it was quite the challenge, but it was one he didn't think he minded anymore.


End file.
